


Can't Tell Her No

by RisingPhoenix761



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant Beth Greene, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison (Walking Dead), Smut, Submissive Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingPhoenix761/pseuds/RisingPhoenix761
Summary: Beth found something in her cell, and she can't wait to try them out





	Can't Tell Her No

**Author's Note:**

> You have wallflow3r to blame/thank for this one. This happened on the spur of the moment, and I regret nothing. Let’s say when the group makes it to the prison, Beth and Daryl start fooling around on the down low. Cool? Cool. Enjoy!

He thought she surprised him the first time she drew him out of sight, stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to his. And the first time she snuck into his cell and crawled into his cot with him. And the first time he came back to his cell and found her waiting for him without a stitch of clothing on. But all in all, nothing about Beth surprised Daryl as much as the eager look in her eyes as she led him to an empty block and took that pair of handcuffs out of her pocket.

“I found these cleaning out my cell,” she said, tracing her slender fingers over the cool steel, “and I thought…” She lowered her eyes, still a little shy even after being the one to take the first step, every step they had taken.

Daryl’s pulse beat hard enough in his throat he nearly choked. He looked from her to the cuffs and back again, feeling his hands start to shake. Surprised? Nah, he was nervous, even more nervous than when she pulled him into bed with her and rolled on top, riding him until she had to bite her lip to hold in her cries. Everything they were doing, it scared him a little, but the way she guided him along like she knew what she wanted from him, that helped. Whatever they were doing, he trusted her.

There was that eager look again when she met his eyes, and that determination that was quiet but resolute. “I wanna use ‘em.”

“Yeah,” he began, his throat dry; clearing it, he added, “yeah, I got that.” She kept staring, and he lowered his gaze. “How d’you wanna use ‘em?”

“On you.” She spoke so softly it was almost a whisper and her pupils were so blown her eyes were nearly black. “That, uh, that okay with you?”

She always asked him first. No matter what they were doing, she made sure to ask, but one look in her eyes and he only wanted to say yes. Anything to make her happy. So he  _wasn’t_  surprised his answer was always the same.

“Yeah, Beth. That’s okay.”

Her face lit up, and she leaned in for a kiss. He met her halfway, her lips soft and warm, and he moved without resistance as she led him into the closest cell and pressed him back against the bars. There was a loud click, and the jaws of the handcuffs closed around one wrist.

“Hold up, right  _now?_ ” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied breathlessly. She had bypassed eager and now she just looked wild, eyes wide and bright, cheeks flushed with excitement, her chest rising and falling with every shallow breath. “C'mon, before someone notices we’re gone…”

The longer he looked into those wild eyes, the less he felt like telling her no. At her gesture he raised his arms and held his hands above his head, and with a grin of delight, she reached up to snake the cuffs through the bars of the door before locking up his free hand.

Sunlight through the windows cast her in soft gold, the shadows of the bars painting dark stripes in contrast. She stole another kiss, winding her hands through his hair before going to work on his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and running her fingers across his chest, moving onto his pants. He watched as she unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper, drawing everything down his body and to the floor. And that little smile she got when she saw how hard he was, hell, that just made him even harder. No one else got to see this side of Beth Greene, and no one else knew it even existed. This was just for the two of them.

She moved onto her own clothes, tossing them aside on the floor until she stood naked, wearing nothing but light and shadow, and she kissed his lips one more time before making her way down his body, across his chest, over his stomach, lowering herself to her knees at his feet. She looked up at him, her mouth inches from his cock and her hands brushing softly up and down his legs, sending shivers along his spine at the subtle touches. “You gotta be quiet, Daryl,” she reminded him. “We don’t want anyone to hear us.”

He mumbled something in response and she closed those soft, warm lips around his cock.

A deep sigh of relief rumbled through his chest, shifting into a groan. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out how to get him going, how to tease out everything he was capable of giving. Right from the beginning, she’d been a damn prodigy, learning how to wrap him so tight around her little finger it was a miracle none of the others had figured them out yet. For all he was a gruff, reclusive asshole with a chip on his shoulder, she could bring him to his knees in no time at all.

Or at least she  _would,_  if she hadn’t cuffed him first.

She brought him to the edge over and over again, always backing off at the last possible moment, treating every whine and whimper like a reward for her ears alone. She looked up at him with a smile, a little playful, a little devious, and she reached down to touch herself, sitting back on her heels with her legs spread so he could watch.

His eyes moved from her fingers stroking her pussy to her face, eyes riveted on him, biting down on her bottom lip before letting out a soft sigh, her mouth falling open, and he was so wound up he nearly came just looking at her. “God, Daryl,” she whispered, “feels so good…” She leaned forward and took him back in her mouth again, sucking him off and moaning around him while she touched herself.

He let out a loud groan and his body tensed, arms flexing as he strained against the cuffs and fighting to stay on legs too shaky to hold him up. She let him go again, spit and precum dribbling down her chin as she gave him a reproachful look. “You gotta be  _quiet_ , Daryl,” she chided. “What would they say if they found us here? Big, tough Daryl Dixon all chained up while sweet little Beth sucked his dick? Can you imagine the looks on their faces?”

He moaned again, head falling back against the bars. “Shit, Beth…”

“They could catch us any time,” she went on, her voice shaking, but not with nerves. That wicked sparkle in her eyes, she wasn’t  _afraid_  of getting caught, she was  _turned on_  at the idea. “In here, in the showers, in the guard tower…” She opened her legs wider and her fingers moved faster, breath catching and words faltering. “They probably won’t like it, they find out you’re fucking me…it’s  _bad_ , Daryl, ‘cause you’re older and rougher…they don’t–ooh,  _fuck_ –they don’t know it’s the other way around… _I’m_  the one fucking  _you_ …”

He had never heard a sound like that come from his own mouth before, a high, needy, frantic wail that almost echoed in the tiny cell. He struggled in the handcuffs, hips rolling toward her, desperate for a release he knew she wouldn’t give him. Not yet. Because the thing that surprised him most was how much she loved to tease and torture him. Second only to how much he loved it when she did.

She slid the fingers of her free hand deep into her pussy, moving in and out as she worked her clit. Her body swayed and her spine bowed, head rolling back on her shoulders as another moan spilled from her, but her eyes focused on his with a razor-sharp clarity, holding him more securely than the cuffs. “Watch me, Daryl,” she ordered, “watch me, I’m gonna–fuck! Daryl! I’m–I’m–”

She gave up on words and a short cry escaped before she bit down hard on her lip to hold it in. She thrashed and shook and he could hear the wet, slippery sound of her fingers, he could  _smell_ her, for fuck’s sake, and those whimpers and squeaks of pleasure were about to drive him insane. His cock throbbed and ached, and if he just had one hand free… “Ah, fuck, Beth,  _please_ …”

She went still, eyes glassy and a peaceful calm settling across her face, slowly taking her fingers from her pussy. “Oh, Daryl,” she sighed, “that was real good…” She reached up with a hand still glistening with her slick and wrapped it around his cock, stroking gently, but he was sensitive enough to twitch and groan at the touch.

“That was good,” she went on, pumping harder and faster and that wild look coming back to her eyes, “but it’s better when it’s you.”

He was panting and shaking, sweat beading across his brow and hands flexing in the cuffs. “Beth! Shit! Beth, sweetheart…”

“You wanna come, Daryl?” she asked. “Wanna come in my hand? All over my face?”

“Yes! Fuck, please…”

She smiled so sweet, and so  _cruel_ , and she shook her head. “Not yet. You gotta fuck me first.” She stood up, licking her fingers and looking ready to climb all over him–then she reached for the handcuffs and froze. “Oh, shit.”

“What?” he asked, desperate and nearly insensible.

Her eyes were wide, but a lot less eager, and a lot more shocked. “Oh fuck, Daryl…”

“What?”

She swallowed and chewed her lip again, blushing furiously.

“I forgot the keys.”


End file.
